The Drunken Clam
The Drunken Clam is the local Quahog bar owned by Horace. It is the favourite hangout of "Clam" regulars Peter, Quagmire, Cleveland, Joe and sometimes Brian . There is also the new addition of fourth friend, Jerome, who met the guys there.They drink copious quantities of Pawtucket Patriot beer (Brian prefers Martinis), watch TV and chew the fat. The Drunken Clam can be easily recognized by its animated neon sign, on the roof at the front of the building. It depicts a clam, swigging from a bottle, and patently inebriated, judging by the cross shaped eyes, and the rising bubbles. Many of the group's adventures are hatched or indeed even take place in the Clam. * In One if by Clam, Two if by Sea, after a hurricane, The Drunken Clam became "The Clam's Head" Pub, much to Peter and the group's disgust, as new owner Nigel Pinchley took over. Despite the best efforts of the former regulars to claim back their bar, the new management persuaded them to leave. However, after Pinchley burned down the Clam's Head Pub as an insurance fraud, and his subsequent arrest and execution, Horace returned from Florida. The Drunken Clam was rebuilt and running again in no time, complete with Horace and the gang. * It's also the place where, in the episode Lethal Weapons, Lois violently assaults tourists from New York. * In Blind Ambition, Peter falls off its roof and kills Joan Cusack. Also, in that same episode, the bar burns to the ground (again) when G-d tries to impress a woman by lighting her cigarette with a thunderbolt. G-d and Jesus escape by driving away in their Escalade, but a blind Peter, without realizing it, rescues Horace from the inferno. * The Drunken Clam becomes a Karaoke Bar in Don't Make Me Over, as the group helps Horace to put the bar back on its feet, against the competition from a new shopping mall. Other renovation attempts, including a "Coyote Ugly" theme, had previously failed. * Seen in Stewie B. Goode, Stewie is taken to the Clam by Brian, in an effort to persuade him of the dangers of alcohol. Brian is unsuccessful in his attempt, and so drunk that he is unable to drive, gives an equally inebriated Stewie his car keys. Stewie crashes Brian's Prius through the wall of the bar, an event captured for TV by Tom Tucker. * According to Meet the Quagmires, Death shows up when Horace falls off his ladder in the Clam, whilst trying to fix the TV - Horace is only stunned. This allows Peter to ask Death to return him to the 80s, so he can live a wild youth. Part of that experience includes visiting the 1980s bar - then called "St Elmo's Clam" (a reference to the electrical phenomenon, and to the song, St Elmo's Fire) - where he plays "Menstrual Ms Pacman" on an arcade game machine, meets and makes out with Molly Ringwald, and joins Cleveland at an evening disco. * The men are appalled, in Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air, when Lois, Bonnie and Bernice (Cleveland's girlfriend) take to visiting the Clam, granting the guys their pleasure from female supervision. This prompts Peter to construct the Quahog Men's Club in his back yard, only to have the women improve their party there too. * The Clam's back room, complete with table tennis table is seen in Hell Comes to Quahog, the competitive Joe beating the others at table tennis. * Joe's disappointment at losing the perp in Ready, Willing, and Disabled is vented in a booth at the Clam. Cleveland, Quagmire and finally Peter make embarrassed escapes from a howling Joe. * Peter, and everyone else in the bar, including Tricia Takanawa, discover that they can survive being shot, whilst Death is recuperating in Death Is a Bitch. * Peter entertains the Clam crowd on the piano, whilst drunk, in Wasted Talent. * With Cleveland gone, Peter, Glenn and Joe meet their new friend, Jerome. Category:Places